


Back.

by Nail



Category: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nail/pseuds/Nail
Kudos: 15





	Back.

维吉尔非常不喜欢背后位。像他这样的控制狂及力量崇拜者，这种被征服感极强且很大程度上被动被限制的体位对他来说是非常非常忤逆了。

所以才很适合拿来做输赢的筹码。

或许不狼狈得像母狗一样跪着而是站着已经是他能容忍的最大程度了。可他根本意识不到实际上这样更加的情色，为了保持平衡不得不用阎魔刀拄着地使得场面有着另一种意味上令人血脉喷张的感觉。

用于切碎空间的危险兵器此刻用于协助主人摆出臣服谄媚的姿势，他被操得一摇一晃，刀鞘上的带子就也跟着一摇一晃，他抓在刀柄上的手指无意识地剐蹭抠挖粗糙凹凸的绳结。他踩在地上的脚不知不觉踮了起来，笔直而纤细的腿把肌肉崩得极紧线条分明，以让臀部倾斜向后主动地贴上弟弟的胯部，几乎要坐到那根屌上去。

“你知不知道你看起来色情极了。”但丁拍了拍他凑过来的雪白屁股，然后摩挲马上就浮现出来的浅红，“不是不喜欢的么？刚才那么不服输，现在上赶着挨操。”

维吉尔愤愤地狠夹了一下后穴，结果却被更狠地强行破开，他浑身一哆嗦，却还要嘴硬：“闭嘴！你一定要话这么多的话我可以让你永远…哈嗯嗯嗯——”然后就被恶意碾压腺体的连续进攻操得腿软，被抓着胯才没直接掉到地上。

他几乎是被串在屌上晃悠，两条腿打着颤软软地晃只能靠手里紧抓的阎魔勉强保持平衡，足弓却还崩得紧紧的，鞋尖虚点着地随着操弄划拉出一些小小的声响。从结合处溢出的淫水沿着他光裸的腿一路滑进未被脱去的靴筒，一点一点把他裹在靴子里的足尖都弄得黏糊糊的。

他恍惚里分不清自己到底在哪里，是在家吗？或许卧室，或许客厅，不然他怎么会站着被操得流自己一脚的水，于是他逐渐声音大了起来，在鞋尖里蜷曲磨蹭着脚趾，粘腻的感觉使他不适却又刺激兴奋——而使他清醒过来的是他突然被按着跪到了地上，一时没抓住阎魔的手撑在满是泥土的地面让他瞬间理智回笼，恼怒和羞耻同时引爆了他的保险栓，他猛的回身要给罪魁祸首一个肘击，却被早有防备的但丁瞬间魔化死死按住，坚硬的利爪几乎刺破他背部的衣物，同样坚硬且滚烫的真魔人屌也因尺寸增加又往里进了几厘米——天杀的但丁现在把他的脸也按在泥地上了！他抖得像个筛糠，浑身的肌肉紧绷又放松本能地企图缓解不适和痛苦，他费尽力气咬牙切齿：“我要杀了你……但丁…！！！”

“嘿！你被操晕头了吗？你答应我的！”

但丁魔化的声音浑厚如轰鸣，语调却轻松甚至小小埋怨，听起来诡异的错位。

“我没有答应你做到这个地步！！”维吉尔吼道。

但丁低头看了一眼被撑得惨白看起来随时要裂了的穴口，毫无悔意地拍拍他的屁股说：“没事的老哥，你要相信你的斯巴达血统足够强大，你的抛瓦会帮你做到的。”

维吉尔怒不可遏，贫瘠的几个骂人的词汇马上就要脱口而出，可显然但丁并没打算再给他机会。那根鸡巴一旦动起来他就仿佛丧失了自己的舌头，像是被顶到了喉咙似的连吞咽都艰难，分泌的口水就这么从嘴里滴落。

如但丁所说，半魔人确实适应性惊人，没有多久他就又从这种几乎撑裂他的进入中获得了快感，甚至因为肠道里微小的撕裂愈合而瘙痒难耐，他双手不自觉抠入土里弄脏了素白的手指，膝盖也稍微陷入泥里磨得泛红。跪趴在地被强硬地按着贯穿，只能被动承受被那根超规格的魔人鸡巴捅得隔着马甲都能看见凸起一块，可诡异的快乐却冲晕他的头脑搅碎他的理智也砸坏他的自持，不顾肮脏地把额头抵在地上摇着头哭叫，抓着泥土想要逃离却又被轻而易举按回屌上。

不知道过了多久，他甚至没有感受到被射到了多不可思议的深度，他已经整个人脱力，但丁放开他的胯部时他就那么啪嗒坐到了地上，一屁股的液体接触地面发出吧唧一声响，而但丁捞起他上半身吻他时才发现他头发都散得七七八八了，眼眶红的不像样，眼泪和口水把他整张脸糊得湿淋淋，混合着泥灰实在可怜极了。但丁有点讶异，心想自己好像也没那么过火啊，可他根本不懂对维吉尔来说跪在地上被操得像条母狗这件事足够他哭惨了。

所以维吉尔瞪着一双红通通的眼睛抽噎着对他说：“我一定要杀了你…”声音却嘶哑得可怜，甚至揪着他领子的手都发着抖更像在依赖他，不过但丁没有笑，他知道虽然维吉尔看起来真的很可怜，和平日里的那种肃杀冷淡对比起来甚至有点滑稽，可这会儿他要是敢笑，即使但丁不死小但丁也要死了，所以他选择赶紧殷勤地扶着他哥站起来还帮他捡了刀，结果他就看到自己鞋面上落了一串白色，视线一抬就看到维吉尔腿间简直是开水龙头似的从合不拢的穴口漏着液体……

他看向维吉尔的脸，果不其然看到那张脸上脸色铁青五官扭曲，要不是他现在还站不稳，但丁可能已经被踢飞出去两百米了。可是维吉尔按捺住了自己，接过阎魔拔刀开门，丢下一句“你等死吧”就消失在空间裂缝。

但丁猜门的那边大概是事务所的浴室，他不是不想跟过去，太想了，各种意义上。可是他还不想让那间事务所也跟着报废，于是他只好原地收拾了一下自己，挠挠头叹口气，打算先去大侄子家避避风头。

（尼禄：为什么又是我 滚啊）


End file.
